jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/I miss you dad, I love you dad
Stałem na klifie co chwila przecierając oczy mokre od łez. Słone krople spływały mi po twarzy od ponad godziny wpatrywania się w odległy horyzont. Minęły trzy lata. Trzy lata zmagania się z bólem, cierpieniem. Trzy lata budowania od nowa nadziei i wierzenia, że jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale to złudne. Nie cofnę czasu i nie naprawię tego co straciłem. Cholera, nie da się cofnąć czasu. Wiatr kołysze moimi włosami przypominając mi o życiu. Czuję, więc żyję. A co jeśli bym zginął zamiast niego? Czy to by coś zmieniło? Może pomijając fakt, że bym nie żył to byłoby tak samo? Tata i mama byliby szczęśliwi w końcu dwadzieścia lat życia w rozłące to szmat czasu. A ja i Astrid? No właśnie Astrid? Co by się z nią stało gdyby Szczerbatek to mnie zabił, a nie mojego ojca. Zmieniłaby się. Nie byłaby już tą samą osobą. Tak myślę. - Znów tu siedzisz? - usłyszałem jej piękny głos nie wypełniony zdziwieniem jak kiedyś. Podeszła do mnie i widząc moje łzy nic nie powiedziała. Staliśmy tak w ciszy nie patrząc nawet na siebie. W końcu jednak cisza przestała mi wystarczać. - Nadal o tym myślę - powiedziałem cicho jakby wcale nie do niej, a do wiatru. Nic nie powiedziała, myślała nad czymś uporczywie. - Zmieniłbym się gdybym wiedział jak to wszystko się skończy. - Czkawka nikt nie wiedział, że taki będzie koniec, ale to wcale nie twoja wina - popatrzyła na mnie. W jej oczach zauważyłem smutek, ale i przebłysk nadziei. - Bez smoków nasze życie było... - zaczęła szukać właściwego słowa by dokończyć - puste. - Bez smoków ja byłem nikim, a on wszystkim - powiedziałem, jakbym w to wierzył, ale czy wierzyłem, nie sądzę. - Nie mów tak - przytuliła się do mnie. - Nie mów. Zawsze byłeś inny, ale on zawsze w ciebie wierzył, był przy tobie, teraz ty powinieneś... - Astrid mogę zostać na chwilę sam? - zapytałem, ona lekko skinęła głową i odeszła. - Jesteś pierwszą myślą z jaką się budzę i ostatnią kiedy zasypiam. W moim sercu żyjesz nadal - wyszeptałem i rzuciłem w morze bukiet kwiatów. - Wszystkiego najlepszego tato. *** - O wróciłeś - usłyszałem głos swojej matki. Ona jakto ona próbowała wszystko ukryć, ale widziałem, że nie potrafiła. Jej samej było ciężko po śmierci taty. - Taa - powiedziałem zupełnie bez życia. - Zajęłam się małym, Astrid mnie o to poprosiła. Mógłbyś teraz do niego pójść. Nie wiem czy nadal śpi - rzuciła wychodząc z domu. Sam podążyłem na górę. Wszedłem do pierwszego pokoju. Było w nim cicho. Co kilka sekund z kąta pokoju słyszałem spokojny oddech synka. Może to on dawał mi nadzieję na lepsze jutro? Podeszłem do jego łóżeczka i pogłaskałem go po rudo-brązowych włosach, przez przypadek go budząc. Zaczął płakać. Wyciągnąłem go i wziąłem na ręce. Dwulatek po chwili był już spokojny. Astrid, która jak się okazało czuwała pod drzwiami weszła teraz do środka i przytuliła się do mnie. Mały uśmiechnął się do niej otwierając swoje błękitne oczka. - Myślę, że to najlepsze co mogło nas spotkać - powiedziała. Cóż mogłem zrobić? Przytaknęłem. Miała rację. - Cieszę się, że was mam. - Kocham cię - wyszeptałem. - A ja ciebie - odparła i wzięła malca na ręce, po czym położyła go na naszym łóżku. Usiadła obok i zaczęła się z nim bawić. Uśmiechnąłem się ze łzami w oczach. Patrzyłem na moją cudowną rodzinę. Była szczęśliwa. Przysiadłem się do Astrid i zacząłem rozplątywać jej warkocza. Pocałowałem ją w szyję, a ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Czkawka? - Tak skarbie? - Zajmiesz się wieczorem małym? - zapytała, a uśmiech, który przed chwilą rozjaśniał całą jej twarz nagle znikł. - Jasne. Coś się stało? - Nie - odparła całkiem nieszczerze. Przytuliłem ją, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Siedząc za nią, położyłem jej głowę na ramieniu. Zamknąłem oczy i próbowałem o niczym nie myśleć. *** Siedziała tam już dobre parę minut, milczała. Nie wypowiadała żadnych słów, nie szeptała, nie myślała. Cisza, w oddali szum oceanu i ona sama, pośród ciemności. Ciemność jakby zżyła się z nią tak bardzo, że nawet jej nie zauważyła. Założyła kaptur, widocznie było jej zimno. - Tęsknię za nimi - usłyszałem, wiedziała, że jestem niedaleko. - Miałam trzy lata. Od dwudziestu nie mogę powiedzieć im jak bardzo ich kocham, nie mogę złożyć im życzeń w ich dniu - głos powoli zaczął jej się załamywać. - Nie da się zapomnieć, dlaczego? - zapytała mnie. Co mogłem jej powiedzieć? Że ma rację? - Nigdy o nic nie prosiłam. Mogę zrobić to teraz? - przytaknąłem. - Nikt nie zwróci mi rodziców, nikt tego nie potrafi. Jednak proszę by moje dziecko nigdy nie musiało tak tęsknić - podeszłem do niej i mocno przytuliłem. Wtuliła się w moje ramiona i zaczęła szlochać. - Czkawka... dlaczego życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe? - Nie wiem, kotku. Nie płacz, proszę. - Cholera o co ją prosisz kretynie? - Wiesz jak często ukrywałam swoje uczucia? Bałam się, że mnie wyśmieją. Wielka wojowniczka płacze, ale to jest za trudne... tak się nie da. - Ciiii... spokojnie - głaskałem ją po włosach. - Razem damy radę przetrwać wszystko, nie płacz. *** - Mamo? - wyszeptałem w ciszy. Na rękach niosłem Astrid, ktora zasnęła mi przypadkowo w ramionach. Zaniosłem żonę na górę po drodze sprawdzając czy nasz synek już śpi. Upewniony, że malec ma się dobrze zeszłem na powrót na dół i usiadłem obok paleniska. Moja matka już tam była, było dosyć późno. - Przepraszam cię - powiedziałem cicho by nikogo nie obudzić. - Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? - Że nie spędziliśmy prawie w ogóle tego dnia razem. W końcu dziś jest twój dzień i... - Czkawka nie potrzebuję święta byś był moim synem. Z resztą rozumiem, że masz swoją rodzinę. Musisz się nią zająć. - Wiem, ale to zupełnie coś innego. Co powiesz na wspólny lot? - zapytałem szeroko się uśmiechając. - Z ogromną przyjemnością. *** - Co ty robisz? - zapytałem wchodząc do pokoju przed jedenastą w nocy i widząc Astrid siedzącą przy biurku. - Nic, kończę twoje notatki. Zapomniałeś o nich, a miałeś je dać jutro Pyskaczowi - odpowiedziała nie przerywając pisania. - Wiesz, że bym sobie poradził. - Tak, siedząc nad tym do rana. Nie mogłam spać - podniosłem ją i usiadłem na jej miejscu. Wepchnęła mi się na kolana. - Mały śpi? - zmieniłem temat. - Zasnął kiedy wyszedłeś - popatrzyła na mnie. - I jak było? - Cudownie. Tak dawno z nią nie latałem. Myślę, że ona też się tak czuła. - Na pewno. Nie każdy ma takie szczęście latać z samym wodzem - zaśmiała sie. - Doprawdy zabawne - pocałowałem ją w policzek. Zapadła długa cisza, ja coś rysowałem, ona coś pisała, ale to ona pierwsza zapytała. - Czkawka? - Tak? - Dziękuję. - Za co? - Że tu jesteś. Dziękuję twoim rodzicom i inymy, dzięki którym poczułam się szczęśliwa. Dziękuję ci, że mamy razem takie wspaniałe dziecko. Kocham cię - pocałowałem ją. Potrzebowała tego. Potrzebowała kogoś kto by przy niej był. Kiedy wieczorem siedziała na dworze mówiąc, że nie może złożyć rodzicom życzeń w głębi serca wiedziałem, że już dawno to zrobiła. Tak jak ja. Kiedy ktoś odchodzi, nie umiera naprawdę. To jego ciało ginie, nie dusza. Dusza trwa nadal w naszych sercach. Nagle usłyszeliśmy cichy płacz dziecka. Zerwałem się z miejsca i poszłem do pokoju obok. Za pół godziny skończy się mój Dzień Ojca, a Astrid Dzień Matki. Nasz synek leżał już cichutko. Wziąłem go na ręce i przytuliłem. - Ta-ta - powiedział. Jego pierwsze słowo! Pocałowałem go w główkę. - Tak, tata tu był, jest i zawsze będzie. Kocham cię synku. 300px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone Kategoria:Konkursowe